roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry 45-70
}} The Henry .45-70 is an American Battle Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 96 or can be purchased with Credits (CR). History The Henry .45-70 is based on the Henry All-Weather rifle, which in turn is based on the original 1860 Henry. While there isn't much history of the former weapon, only being produced since 2016, there is much more history behind its basic design and the cartridge fired. The 1860 Henry, the original design this gun replicates, was one of the very first repeating rifles considered practical and was for all intents and purposes ahead of its time. However, there were plenty of glaring issues with the gun, including the lack of a handguard and the opening underneath the tube magazine, which allowed dirt or other unwanted substances to get in. This was rectified by the "Yellow Boy" 1866 model, using a loading gate instead, and forfeiting a paddle for reloading, in favor of placing a handguard. The 2016 Henry All-Weather design was closer to the original, only there was an entire tube otherwise disconnected from the weapon, to load bullets through a gate instead. In spite of its obvious advantages in fire rate over bolt actions, lever actions have never seen standard-issue use, mainly due to ergonomics. A lever requires being worked vertically at the bottom, which would interfere with a soldier's prone stance, whereas a bolt-action's operating procedure is mainly a horizontal one, with the few vertical operations being done above the original position. As for the .45-70 it fires, it was first introduced in the 1873 Trapdoor Springfield rifle. The concept first introduced in 1865, mere months after the Appomattox Court House surrender. There were two versions of the .45-70 cartridge, the .45-70-405 and the .45-70-500. The designation reads as the following; the first number is the caliber. The second number, in grains, is the amount of black powder loaded. The third number is the weight of the bullet, also in grains. The former cartridge was the first introduced, and the latter introduced a heavier bullet in the attempt to improve its trajectory while increasing stopping power through a heavier projectile. The cartridge then became obsolete little more than a decade after it was introduced with the invention of smokeless powder, producing higher velocities and less smoke and fouling. While the U.S. military ditched the .45-70 after a couple of decades, the cartridge remained popular and still is to this day with hunters. While its comparatively poor ballistics have been noted, especially when compared to the likes of .308 Winchester and .30-06, it is more practical as a 'brush hunting' cartridge; a cartridge able to punch through thick foliage and still hit its target, as its heavier bullet, lower than average velocity and rounder/flatter nosed projectile decreases the chance of deflection due to dense foliage. In-Game ''General Information The Henry .45-70 is a unique Lever-action Battle Rifle, currently the only one in-game. It has incredibly high damage for a non-Sniper Rifle weapon, possessing a 2-Shot-Kill (2SK) if the torso is hit at 120+ studs, matching most DMRs. However, this increases with limb shots, requiring a 3SK instead. The Rate of Fire (RoF) of 100 RPM and a small magazine of 5 rounds means that with limb shots the weapon is impractical, as 3 out of 5 shots will have been used to kill one opponent. However, it sports a 1SK with a headshot at any range, matching every Sniper Rifle and outperforming every DMR. As a counterbalance, the Henry .45-70 has incredibly poor muzzle velocity and, subsequently poor bullet drop, only being slightly better than the VSS Vintorez. Usage & Tactics The Henry .45-70 has a magazine capacity identical to that of the Mosin-Nagant. However, unlike the Mosin, the Henry .45-70 reloads one cartridge at a time. This means that reloads can be a lengthy procedure and problematic, especially an empty reload. However, like Shotguns, the reload can be interrupted at any time. Due to the vulnerability when reloading, it is best to find cover and a suitable defensive position beforehand when reloading. The muzzle velocity of the Henry .45-70 means that shots at longer ranges must be heavily compensated for. Ballistics Tracker is highly recommended as an aid to assist with bullet drop compensation, but will not compensate lead for moving targets. This can be ditched for something else if the user is skilled enough. Using high magnification sights such as VCOG 6x or ACOG are also recommended since the increased zoom means targets are more identifiable at longer ranges. Using Suppressors can range from clearly detrimental to surprisingly practical, depending on the Suppressor. When suppressed with a regular Suppressor, the long-range damage is unaffected, and the velocity is decreased to 1,700 studs/s, only 100 less than its original velocity. When suppressed and compared to any other suppressed Sniper Rifle, the Henry may even be flat out better to use when suppressed. The Henry .45-70 can either be used as a mid-range alternative to Shotguns or as a DMR of sorts. (Range can dominate long range too) Conclusion Overall, the Henry .45-70 functions as a unique alternative to the Sniper Rifles and DMRs. Its high damage rivals most DMRs, allowing it to compete comfortably against them at close to medium range. However, its poor muzzle velocity and high bullet drop hinder its capabilities at long range, despite the 1SK headshot at all ranges. Its small magazine capacity and excessively long reload time also limit the Henry's ability to compete in Close Quarters Combat (CQC) against much better-suited weapons. These traits emphasize the importance of accuracy with the Henry. '''Available' Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Lethal headshot at any range. * Quick RoF for a repeater rifle. * Clear Iron Sights for close range. * A two-shot kill at any range to the torso. * Integrated magazine - allows a user to fire while reloading. * Quick Aim Down Sights time. * Good with Vcog. Cons: * Poor muzzle velocity with consequent high bullet drop. * Lengthy reload time, especially when empty. * Cannot carry a round in the chamber. * Small magazine size. Trivia * The Henry .45-70 is the first weapon in the game to be markedly different from other members of its class. Despite being classified as a Battle Rifle, it shares almost no similarities with the other Battle Rifles. * This gun fires the oldest cartridge in the game, the .45-70, which was first adopted in 1873 for the M1873 Trapdoor Springfield. * This was the first non-Sniper Rifle primary that could one-shot headshot at any range, followed by the Dragunov SVDS. * This is the first and currently only Lever-action rifle in the game. * The variant seen in game is the Henry 45-70 All-Weather variant as seen with the black and silver color scheme * This is the first per-bullet reload weapon that has an animation before and after reloading; by pulling out and pushing in the magazine tube respectively. * When this weapon was first released, the third-person model was that of the Mosin-Nagant. * This gun behaves very similarly to a Shotgun using Slugs; both have an integrated magazine, lengthy reload, slow muzzle velocity and can 1HK with a headshot at any range (depending on which Shotgun is used). Category:Battle Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Historical Weapons